


Punks and Poets

by literatiruinedme



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, College, F/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10043792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literatiruinedme/pseuds/literatiruinedme
Summary: He associates little things with her, as anyone would their best friend, but shoes? Nothing else made sense when it came to her, why would Cassian's main relation to her?





	

Cassian Andor always carried a strange love for ratty, old shoes.

He blamed Jyn Erso.

Jyn, his best friend of 22 years, loved Vans and Converse and stereotypically punk shoes. It was stupid, but for obvious reasons, black and white shoes that were ripped and torn and frayed and  _ covered _ in dirt reminded him of her.

He remembered the footprint on the front of his shirt from the time she nearly killed him on the swings when he walked too close because he'd said  _ I don't believe you'd kick me _ when they were eight.

(He was dead wrong.)

He remembered them being the first thing he'd seen when he'd broken his arm at twelve after some idiot had made fun of her and wouldn't back down.

(He had to defend her honour, what else were best friends for?)

He remembered the laces tied together as she held them in front of him, her arms wrapped around his neck and her thighs tight against his side, her stomach flush against his back one summer night at sixteen.

(He  _ wasn't _ in love with her, she was  _ Jyn _ . She was his best friend - people don't fall in love with their best friends.)

He remembered them under her prom dress at eighteen, her feet hanging over the edge of the chair as he held her close and let her cry into his shoulder after her boyfriend at the time had stood her up.

(He'd carried her to bed after she fell asleep somewhere into the second movie, her father's sad smile making Cassian avert his eyes.)

He remembered her excitement at the new pair he'd gotten her as a graduation gift, black and white staring back at her,  _ we made it _ written out in his careful handwriting along the band of the left shoe.

(He swore he'd never get over her hugs when she pulled him close after dropping the shoes.)

He remembered them on the floor of his room at the beginning of college and finally realising that she was his whole world when she kissed him to prove a point after one shot too many.

(He missed the way her fingers kept coming up to her lips for the rest of the night.)

He remembered the holes that started to form along the stress points and how she wouldn't budge on getting a new pair until he thrust a box into her hands, pulled the old pair away and threw them into the trash before she could even say  _ thank you _ .

(He didn't know she was waiting for a new pair from him, not because she couldn't afford them, but because any pair she bought wouldn't be the same.)

He remembered her giving him a pair one night into their sophomore year, her hands grabbing his cheeks and pulling him into a long awaited kiss after he'd said thank you.

(He'd only remembered the box existed when he looked over later that night, red staring back at him as she slept soundly, her head on his chest, heat from her skin against his making him feel like he was still on fire.)

She wore them on their first date, the pairing of a knee length red dress and dirty black and white high tops making him realise just how much he loved her.

He gave her a new pair on graduation day. She asked him to marry her after he finished lacing the second shoe up, some stupid joke of  _ these are as good as a marriage proposal at this point _ making her finally open her mouth.

(She'd pulled him to his feet after his head snapped up to look at her, eyes and mouth wide.)

They each gave the other a brand new pair around midnight the night before they married. She wore them under her dress while he was mocked mercilessly up until the point in which she was able to change into a shorter skirt for the reception.

(The photographer had laughed and insisted they take a photo.)

(She'd kissed Cassian’s cheek when he'd gone bright red.)

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi over on tumblr!
> 
> I'm literatiruinedme :)


End file.
